


One

by Darkestsiren



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Death, Love, M/M, True Love, damen x laurent, love after death, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestsiren/pseuds/Darkestsiren
Summary: Laurent POV. Musings on love, etc.Because I can't stop obsessing....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this will be a thing or not but I thought it might be fun to do a bunch of these mini-fics. Just little snippets of moments, really. Because C.S. Pacat has ruined me.

He takes me in his arms and I’m filled with a great, thundering wind. A storm swirling inside me, lifting me up, drowning out everything but him. His lips are on my neck and my whole being centers on this, the exquisite softness of his love. 

‘Laurent, my love,’ he whispers into my skin. I shiver, an odd, unwinding in my chest. My arms are tight around him and my fingers clench into warm hair. I want to open my being and wrap myself around him, take him bodily into my soul. It’s foolish and irrational and impossible and the ache of it brings a tightness to my throat, the prick of tears to my eyes. 

‘Damen,’ I manage, pressing my face into his warmth. Into his steadiness and strength. ‘Please.’

Damen makes love so sweetly, his eyes full and dark, never leaving mine as he comes inside me, and I can see it. That same, impossible longing. I clutch him closer, as close as our bodies will allow, and feel again the prick of tears. I do not stop them this time. I close my eyes and kiss him, letting the dampness fall. It is not enough, this intimate embrace, but it’s close, as close as we can get. So we will grip and hold and breathe and kiss until death finally frees us from this tortuous confinement, and we can be, at last, truly one.


	2. Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurent finds that he has someone to help him fight his battles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another mini-fic. Not much really... ;-) Also, I can't seem to figure out this Series thing on Ao3 so... oh well. It'll just eb chapters for now. Perhaps I'll get it properly linked up in the future.

Not Alone

The Council chambers echoed around him, shouts and protestations whirling to and fro as the members of his Council argued and fumed. Though he fought it, Laurent found himself coiling inward, setting his face into blank lines, his body rigid in it’s careless pose. It was all too familiar and Laurent hated it, hated facing the world from behind his old, icy facade. He wished he could leave it behind once and for all.

“The Prince is guilty of treason!” one voice shouted, above the others. “He is sleeping with our enemy, Akielos, right under this very roof!” The speaker jabbed his spindly finger at Damen, outrage on his face.

Laurent stiffened, forced himself not to react. It was true after all. He and Damen shared the King’s Chambers every night, their love-cries echoing into the darkness.

Beside him a whoosh of movement, the flutter of crimson silk and crisp, white linen, the swift stroke of battle-hewn muscles, and the thunderous crash of splitting wood as the table before them broke apart under Damen’s fist, falling to the floor. Laurent hid a smile, warmth suffusing his body, breaking him out of his icy prison. _Brute_ , he thought happily, breathing again.

The room came to a standstill, all eyes turned to the Akielon king in awe or horror. Damen took their attention silently, pulled to his full, impressive height. He waited until the councilman who’d spoken began to fidget nervously. “Tell me, Councilman Bertraud,” Damen said quietly, his anger all the more terrifying for it. The gold of his cuff shone brightly in the candlelit room, and his Veretian was perfect and sharp. “Which of your sons are you attempting to place on the throne?”

Bertraud paled, his eyes widening. The other council members gasped in shock, turned to frown at, or question, their neighbors behind raised hands. Laurent hummed with interest, measuring Bertraud. Was it possible Damen had seen Bertraud’s subterfuge before he had? Interesting. His chest swelled with warmth for his honorable barbarian. He was getting good at this.

“Is it your eldest, Giles?” Damen pressed, almost smiling. Bertraud frowned. “No, not him,” Damen corrected himself, playing with the old fool. “Giles is sickly, is he not? And Albert, if I’m not mistaken, is quite happy with his wife and his children and his farming estate in the south of Alier where he enjoys fine Akielon wine and the best hunting in all of Akielos or Vere.” Damen raised his brows in mock surprise. “Perhaps it is your own head for which you wish the crown?”

Councilman Bertraud gulped, guilt leaking from him as readily as the sweat that was seeping through his fine Veretian suit. He spluttered, attempted to defend himself, but Damen held up a hand. “Silence. Your Prince will decide what is to be done about your treachery.” Damen gestured to Jord who was standing guard at the door. “Confine him to his chamber.”

Damen took his seat then, watching as Jord pulled a panicked Bertraud from the room. He leaned back in his seat and surveyed the remaining council members with his keen, dark eyes. Laurent watched Damen take the pulse of the room, see the unrest, and come to a decision. He sat forward in his chair, back straight. Laurent hid another smile.

“Hear this,” Damen said, his voice regal, “and let there be no more talk of treason. The political alliance between Vere and Akielos is legal and just, executed properly, with witnesses. It serves both our nations equally.” His gaze grew hard. “As for our personal alliance, it is based on mutual respect, and love, and is not up for discussion.”

Damen turned, offered his hand, eyes soft and hopeful on Laurent’s face. Laurent let himself smile, tipping his mouth against his fist before reaching to slip his hand into Damen’s. He felt the blush creep up his face. There was a new lightness in his chest he wasn’t yet accustomed to. A sense of… not being alone.

Whispers drifted amongst the council members, their surprise evident. No one had ever considered that the King of Akielos was actually in love with Laurent, or that their cast iron bitch of a Prince could love him back. Laurent noted more than one inquisitive glance sent in his direction. He kept his gaze fixed on Damen, for once not caring that his joy was written on his face for all to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! Please let me know what you thought. And, thanks for reading! ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought... I know it's kind of... idk, morbid? I'm not really afraid of death or of what happens after though so... I just like the idea of wanting to melt someone into your soul.


End file.
